Baby Names
by edxwin-elric
Summary: Edwin One Shot/Fluff - Soon-to-be Parental!EdWin discussing names for their baby.


Rating: T

Pairing: EdWin/Edward x Winry

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

Word Count: 1301

Title: Baby Names

Description: EdWin One Shot/Fluff

Soon-to-be Parental!EdWin discussing names for their baby.

A/N: I hope you like this bit of sweetness!

* * *

 _ **Winry**_

I'm deeply invested in the newest publication of _Automail Today_ , the magazine Paninya helped start from Rush Valley, when I notice the sink shutting off in the kitchen. It's about five second before my reading is interrupted. I sense Ed before I see him, but I know he's there, standing in front of me. Waiting.

"Winry?"

"Mmm." I don't look up, trying to stay in the happy-engineer zone I'm in.

He sighs, and I'm tempted to bite my lip out of guilt. I shouldn't be so hard on him, I know. Though it is his fault I'm laid up reading about automail rather than working on it.

That's not fair. It took both of us to get here.

"Winry, we need to pick a name."

Now it's my turn to sigh, which I do while setting the magazine down on the end table. I look up to find his eyes on my belly. _Again_. Used to, when we first started this thing, it was my chest he couldn't keep from looking at. Even when I first told him I was pregnant, he would ogle it when he thought I wasn't watching. Sometimes even when he knew I was.

But, then, I can't blame him. I'm the size of a house. And, honestly, the way he looks at me…like I'm this walking miracle? It makes my soul sing.

"Sit down," I grumble, motioning to the space next to me on the sofa.

He does gently, so cautious these days about making me uncomfortable. Despite all of his efforts, a sudden pain shoots though my lower back, and I wince.

"Winry?"

"I'm fine," I tell him, gritting my teeth. "Go ahead."

"Well," he starts slowly. "We've been arguing about this for weeks, and while I know we want to pick the perfect name, we're running out of time."

I let out a slow breath and shut my eyes. He has a point. We haven't agreed on a single name yet, but this baby is due any day. Past due, actually, and I know Ed is freaking out.

"I still like Trisha," he speaks up again softer, turning me gently so my back is to him. "Or Sarah."

"So, I guess Pinako is out?" I reach up and grab my hair, pulling it over my shoulder.

"Sorry, but yes," he laughs quietly. "I can't name my sweet innocent princess after Granny."

I lean into his touch as he starts rubbing at the tension in my neck and back.

"But maybe if we ever get Den a new friend," he adds, just as his thumb hits a particularly tight knot, and the retort I had ready devolves into a moan.

"Are you okay?" he pauses.

"Yes. Just don't stop," I murmur.

He turns back to the conversation as he continues, "Anyway, I think Al and Mei want the name Trisha."

"Oh…are you okay with that? She was your mom, too?"

My eyes start stinging and a lump forms in my throat. Crap. I was hoping this would be over soon.

"Winry–"

"I'm sorry," I whimper, trying to stave off my tears. "I'm pregnant. And…she was a really great mom, Ed."

"I know." He pulls me close and buries his head in my hair.

"I miss _my_ mom," I confess brokenly. "And my dad. I wish they could be here."

"I know," he repeats, his own voice getting thick.

"I…I want to name the baby Sarah Trisha," I tell him. "For both of them."

"What about Tara?"

"Tara?" I pause, hiccupping.

"Tara," he says softly. "For both our moms."

"I…I like that," I sniffle, wiping at my wet face.

"And Al can still have Trisha."

"Yeah. That…that sounds good. Tara."

We're quiet for a few minutes while Ed sits back and returns to his task of rubbing me down.

"What if it's a boy?" I break the silence hesitantly.

"Not Hoenheim," Ed ejects at once. "He did okay at the end, but not enough."

"No," I whisper. "I wasn't going to suggest that."

"Hughes is…"

He stops talking when I start crying again, silently, shaking my head.

"I can't," I choke. "I can't name him Hughes. It… _hurts_."

"Okay," he says carefully, treating me like glass. "That one's out. What about…"

"Roy?" I suggest over a hiccup.

"What? No way!" He jerks back in disgust. "I'm not naming my kid after that arrogant, cocky flame bastard! How can you even say that?"

"He saved your life," I remind him, trying not to giggle at him, my mood changing again. "More than once."

"Well, I saved the whole damn world," he fires back, grumpily. "I don't expect him to name his kid after me."

"Edward…" I turn and reach up to put my hand on his cheek.

"What?"

I shake my head at him, smiling to myself.

"Forget I mentioned it. Let's just get back to the naming."

"Right." He exhales. "What about…Knox?"

"What?" I blink.

"I don't know. It sounds cool." He shrugs defensively.

I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Gimme a break," he mumbles. "I've never had to name a baby before."

"For the record, I don't hate it," I admit in a hushed tone. "But I think we can do better."

"Uh…Sig? Or Ross? Oh, or maybe–"

"Hey, what about Yuriy?" I interrupt him softly. "For my dad?"

"Yuriy?" He pauses, and I watch him roll it over in his head. "Yuriy Elric…"

"Rockbell," I add quickly. "Yuriy Elric-Rockbell."

"Oh, yeah?" He grins, reaching out to tuck some of my hair behind my ear. "Yuriy Elric-Rockbell. I like that."

"Really?"

"Of course, 'really.'" He rolls his eyes. "It's a great name."

"So, we've settled?" I clarify slowly. "Tara Izumi if it's a girl, and Yuriy if it's a boy?"

His head jerks, and he looks down at me.

"Izumi?"

I nod once, biting back a smile. "It fits."

"What? And Yuriy doesn't get a middle name?" He frowns.

"He doesn't need a middle name," I murmur, leaning into him and resting my head on his chest. "I want him to be Yuriy, and nothing else."

"Right." His voice is low in my ear. "Sounds fair."

"Okay, well, I need to make dinner," I announce as I stand, glancing at the clock.

"I can help if you—Winry?"

I look down at my feet where a small puddle is pooling.

"Ed…" I look over at him, grimacing as terrible pain cuts through my back.

"Is that…? Are you…?"

"Yes," I gasp, wrapping an arm around my belly. "It's time."

"Oh my God." He stands, and I can feel him starting to panic.

"Edward," I snap at him. "Go call the doctor."

"Oh my God. Oh my God! Baby!" he shouts, his face getting red.

"Edward!" I yell over him. "Doctor! Now!"

"Uh, right." He blinks and takes a step backward toward the phone. "I'll be right back."

As soon as he's gone, I take a short breath and look down at my baby bump.

"He's freaking out because he loves you," I tell it softly. "He's gonna be a great dad. You know I love you," I add quickly. "I tell you all the time. And whatever name we give you, it'll be perfect because you're ours."

Then, because Ed is losing his mind, I waddle over to the phone and take over talking to the doctor. I'm not surprised he's more or less useless right now, and I can't blame him. We're about to become parents. Our entire world is about to change. When I hang up the phone, I turn to see him watching me closely.

"He's on his way," I tell him, reaching for his hand.

"And you're sure? It's happening?"

"Yes, Edward." I grin at him. "Now," I whisper, pulling him toward the hall. "Let's go have a baby."


End file.
